


I Don't Want to Know

by CuriousxCrowley



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Everything Changes, Episode: s02e13 Exit Wounds, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousxCrowley/pseuds/CuriousxCrowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Ianto doesn't actually want to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want to Know

**Author's Note:**

> An odd little drabble that popped into my brain, the thought amused me greatly.  
> Seriously though, Ianto is so done with TW 3's shite.

Ianto Jones had been with Torchwood Three for all of six weeks now and slowly but surely he was getting used to the oddities that occurred around him. It wasn’t that he hadn’t seen ‘odd’ in London, he had but there it had been more… contained and he certainly was never in charge of storing his dead coworkers remains.

So here he was, in the morgue, with Suzie Costello’s body trying to find an empty drawer. There was no organization of course, bodies were just placed wherever was closest. The cryogenically frozen mixed with the actually deceased. Frankly, it was a nightmare but one he didn’t have time to deal with at the present.

Ianto turned and pulled open another drawer hoping to find it empty. It wasn’t, of course. Inside this particular drawer lay a body and the cryo tech used on the living.

Ianto shook his head several times in an attempt to dispel the image before him. The man remained there. _Captain Jack Harkness_ remained there actually, cryogenically frozen.

Abruptly Ianto slammed the door shut and blindly reached for another. This one was empty. As soon as he’d slid Suzie in it, possibly with less care than was expected, he turned on heel and stalked back to the hub.

As he passed Jack, leaning against his office door, Ianto snatched the glass of whiskey from his hand and downed the liquid in a single swallow. Replacing the glass back into the startled Captain’s hands he continued out the cog door.

There was not enough liquor in the world for this job.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean someone surely stumbled on cryo-Jack (Exit Wounds) and I can just see Ianto just being like "nope" and walking away.


End file.
